iGet Sam Back
by scifichick07
Summary: The cold look in her eyes still haunted him along with his own words. "Sam I don't know if this is a good idea..." Post-iOMG Seddie FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all you Seddie shippers! Sorry, I've been gone for so long. This is a FF I thought up before the iLost My Mind promo. SO imagine while you read this that that reality didn't happen.**

**Oh and a special shout out to my idea guy manic! Thanks for everything! :D**

**PS, I don't own anything. Cause seriously if I did do you really think I'd have time for fanfiction?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It's senior year for the iCarly team and everything was seeming to pan out perfect. They were all graduating together, yes including Sam. Carly was accepted to Harvard where she would be studying pre-law. Freddie had received a full four year scholarship to MIT; which, was kind of perfect. This way they could still do iCarly. Sam was planning to move with them. She wasn't sure what her plans after that was but she knew she didn't want to be left in Seattle all alone.

Everything sounds perfect right? But see your only seeing what's on the surface. The last year and a half of Freddie's life has been anything but perfect. He has managed to both lose his best friend and the girl of his dreams, Sam Puckett. Oh sure he sees her everyday and they interact like nothing has happened. With one big acceptation she no longer verbally or physically assaults him. Actually she barely even acknowledges he even in the room. Sure she still picks on him during iCarly their fans expect it. But once the camera is off she reverts back to her indifference and cold ways again.

He never once thought he'd miss her beatings and verbal attacks so much. Yeah, he knew that if she ever stopped making his life miserable it would be weird, he's said as much, but this was an agonizing pain he didn't expect, ever since that fateful night he's been haunted by those eyes. She was in his dreams every night. Heck he could even close his eyes for a rest without seeing her in his head. Those eyes…so cold, so full of pain. It felt like being stabbed. And the worst part is that all of this could have been avoided if only…

His own words repeated in his head and the whole scene played again and again.

_It was the night of the lock-in and he went to find Sam to convince her to tell Brad she loved him; though, in the middle of a sentence he was cut off by her lips. He was frozen not able to do or say anything._

_An awkward silence fell between them when she pulled away. Sam broke this silence by saying, "Sorry."_

"_It's cool." Was all he could manage to say then the awkward silence enveloped them once again._

_After the longest minute of their lives Sam once again broke the silence. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?"_

"_I…uh…What just happened?" Freddie stammered out still with the same bewildered look on his face._

_She let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not rocket science Fredward! I kissed you. You'd think someone as smart as you could figure this one out."_

_The realization of her words started to sink in causing him to take a few steps back break eye contact. Then he looked back at her waiting blue eyes. "You're…in love with…me?" Giving him a rear shy smile she just shook her head to signify yes. He sighed out a 'wow'._

"_So…" Sam said making sure eye contact was impossible. "How do you feel…?" He saw something that in his wildest dreams he never thought he'd ever see. Fear prevalent in her eyes. _

_He started racking his brain for the answer to what moments before seemed easy to answer, but now… "Sam I…" His cracked and his breath caught in his throat._

_He finally gained his composure. He moved forward taking her hand in his secretly wondering if she'd pull away. When she didn't he continued. "Sam I don't know if this is a good idea… You and me I mean."_

"_I get it." Her voice was sharp and rigged. She ripped her hand from his and that's when her eyes turned so cold it chilled him to the bone. He shut his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did._

_When he opened them she was gone…_

This was the last time they had a conversation. To say that he regretted his decision would such an understatement it couldn't be put into words. It didn't take but a week into this silent treatment for him to realize that not only was she his best friend but that he was in love with her.

He'd tried talking to her countless of times. Heck, Carly even locked them in a room together once but even that didn't work. She refused to talk about it. Sam said it was because it didn't matter anymore but Freddie could see it was because it was too painful for her. That was the worst part of this. Her pain that he cause made him suffer even more then he already did.

He couldn't live like this anymore. He's made up his mind he was going to get Sam back if it was the last thing he ever did, and knowing Sam it just might be.

It's about three months into their senior year and Freddie had finally figured out his plan. He was going to become Sam secret admirer. It was the only way to get back in and he knew it.

He knew that for her to let him in she had to not know it was him. He had to figure out to do it in a way that she didn't know it was him.

Now that it was Christmas time it gave him the perfect setting to start the wooing.

But Freddie also knew that he wasn't going to be able to this alone. There was only one person who he could trust to help him.

**To: Gibby**

**From: Me**

**Hey, Gib I need to talk to you. Can we meet at the Groovie Smoothie in five?**

He nervously waited for Gibbly to text him back. The reality of everything was starting to sink in. This could either make or break any chance he has to get Sam back. But he couldn't let his fears win. He had to get her back no matter what.

**From: Gibbly**

**To: Me**

**Sure man. Is everything okay?**

**From: Me**

**To: Gibbly**

**I'll tell you when I see you. It's hard to explain.**

Freddie sat at his usual table waiting for Gibby to meet him. After a few minutes Gibby walked through the door and sat down. "Hey, Freddie. What'd you want to talk about?"

Freddie took a deep breath before speaking, "Okay, you remember what went down between me and Sam at the lock-in sophomore year right?"

"You me when you rejected her, right?" Freddie sighed, hearing it out loud sucks every time. But at least he didn't have to rehash it all over again.

He sighed loudly saying, "Yeah. Anyways, I need your help. I have to get Sam back. I regretted my decision almost instantly. I…" Freddie realized he was saying a little too much. "Anyways, I have a plan to get her back and I need your help you just have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Not Carly, not Spencer, and **definitely not **Sam."

A wide smile grew across Gibby's face. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do y'all think? I won't know unless you review! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter of iGet Sam Back! I know it's kind of short but the chapters are just turning out that way. So I hope y'all like it. :D**

**Honestly, I don't know own iCarly. I mean seriously! You thought I did? Wow, I must be a better writer then I thought... Lol.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

A dark figure made its way through the halls of Ridgeway High School in the wee hours of the morning. The sun had yet to rise and most of the city was still fast asleep.

The person dressed in black seemed to be looking for something, finally the target was spotted; it was a locker. The figure reached in the black back-pack it carry on its left shoulder. At last the person found what they were looking for, a small piece of paper with a series of numbers written on it. The black figure meticulously, ran the numbers into the lock; which, after a few seconds popped open. "Ah, yes!" The person in black rejoiced in a hushed tone.

Now that was popped and door was wide open the person began rummaging through the back-pack once again. Then carefully placed the items in side then closed the locker quietly and exited the school without making a sound.

Sam entered the school groggy like usual. She had a large fat cake latte in hand heading towards her locker.

Her look has changed in the last year and a half. Her hair was as long and curly as ever though now she wore it in a loose side braid with her blond curls escaping the end, also she actually wore make-up willingly. She actually looked approachable for once; though, this is Sam we're talking about. Her clothes and hair may change but her mouth never will or temperament.

"Hey, Sam." Her best friend greeted her as she rounded the corner their neighboring lockers. Sam merely grunted her response. As if on auto-pilot she ran her combination, opening her locker without thinking.

Sam didn't see the contents behind the bright blue metal door waiting her at first, the reason being she was taking another swig of her latte. But as she lowered the cup from her lips, she almost dropped the hot beverage when her eyes landed on the items waiting for her. "What the…?"

She set her coffee inside the now open locker, picking up a beautiful pink tulip. As she examined the flower she noticed a rolled up note attached to it by a dark purple ribbon.

Sam could hear Carly ask what it was but she just ignored the inquiry and continued her examinations of what seemed to be a letter to her from God knows who.

The note seemed to be hand written, Sam examined it closely. The beautiful calligraphy the perfectly executed even she had to admit it was impressive, a work of art. You could see the time and effort put into each letter. The letters flowed into words; which, flowed into a simple sentence that read…

_Dear Sam,_

_This is for you. I hope it puts the shine back in those beautiful blue eyes of yours._

_Love,_

_You're secret admirer._

The blonde cynic couldn't hide her shock or anger. She stood there in shock trying to decide what torture device to use on the dude who thinks this is funny.

Carly snatched the paper from Sam's hand and read over it. "Aw! Sam this is so sweet." She squealed in delight.

Sam's expressions changed from one of shock to disgust. "What do you mean sweet? There's no way it's real. It must be some jerks idea of a joke?" She barked ripping the note from her best friend's hand, almost tearing it in the process.

Freddie had been at his locker pretending to be rummaging for books or whatever else he'd need from it, but in actuality he was listening to his two best friends only feet away. Well, more specifically to the blonde headed demon he loved with every fiber of his being and every ounce of his spirit. Oh man, he was sounding more and more like a cheesy chick-flick.

He felt like he'd been stabbed when she assumed it was a joke. Freddie knew he hurt her but now he realized he had possibly destroyed her self-esteem. How could he have let this happen if only he'd… No, he couldn't play that game now. He quickly shoved his book and everything he needed into his back-pack then made his way to the two girls who were still talking about the mysterious, flower and note.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" He said causally, like he knew nothing.

Carly grew a cheeky smile and practically sang, "Sam has a secret admirer!"

"No, I don't. It's just some nub trying to screw with me as some kind of sick joke. There is no way it real. And when I figure out who this chiz-bag is I'm gonna make him wish he were dead." Sam almost sounded like her old self for a moment there.

This made Freddie smile saying, "But how do you know it's not real? Or even a guy…?" He uses a tone with a hint of mystery in it like he used to back when she was still speaking to him. He used to do it just to tick Sam off, now he was just hoping that it would able him to hear her voice just one more time today.

"Whatever." She huffed in frustration, shoving the note and flower into her back-pack, pulling out her spare bag of bacon, then grabbed her latte before slamming her locker shut, making all the others shake. Without another word she stormed off in search of this fudge-bag who thinks he can mess with the Sam Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? REVIEW! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. :D I how you like it. Personally it's my favorite so far. Lol.**

**Well, I just wanted to say I'll try my best to update this time next week but I'm helping my sister moving so it might be little later. So sorry, if it takes me longer. But enough of that, now on with the story. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

It had been a few days since Sam walked into school, finding a tulip along with a note waiting for her, inside her locker. It was addressed by someone, who claimed to be her _'secret admirer'_ but Sam wasn't buying it. She had a feeling it was all a set up and she was determined get this guy before he got her. That is if it even was a guy. Ugh, stupid Fredward…

Why did he have to be around all the time…? Didn't he know how awkward and painful it was for her? It had been almost two years and she was still in love with him. Why, she couldn't seem to let him go was beyond her. She wanted nothing more than to just let him go and everything would magically go back to the way they were before she screwed it all up.

Hey, maybe she'd finally find someone who'd love her back…but no matter how hard she tried or how many times she tried, it was just too painful and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart belonged to a brown hair, brown eyed nub and there was nothing she could do about it.

She didn't really know what she'd do if this whole _'secret admirer'_ turned out to be real. What if the nub turned out to be a psycho? Oh right she was Sam after all she'd take care of him without breaking a sweat.

But then there's the scariest option of all… What if it was actually a good guy? What if she ended up liking him? How could she put herself out there again after…?

A silent tear fell from Sam's eye. She absent mindedly whipped it away. Since that night at the lock-in she had shed more tears over that tech-nerd she barely noticed them anymore. Half the time she didn't even realize she was crying until the tears were already streaming down her peaches and cream face.

She stayed up till sunrise that night worrying about everything. She ran those questions over and over again in her head; the 'what ifs' were haunting her every waking moment.

Why did this whole _'secret admirer'_ thing bother her so much? It didn't make sense until finally it hit her like a ton of bricks; she, the Sam Puckett, had no control over the situation, for the first time in her life. She was always in control, always.

She threw herself on her bed in frustration just as the sun started to rise. "Why did this have to happen now?" The stubborn blond mumbled into her pillow before she fell into a deep, but still a restless sleep.

"Finally, she's asleep." A boy dressed in black who had waited outside Sam's window for hours. He had started to think she might never fall sleep.

He could see the sun on the horizon and knew he had to work fast. He quietly lifted the window, thankfully Sam never locked it. He carefully climbed over the windowsill and made his way as quiet as he possibly could, through the dark and messy room… It was a good thing Sam was a heavy sleeper or the boy in black would be in a lot of pain.

He slid the same black back-pack he had before off of his shoulder and took out the items meant for the sleeping beauty. The boy arranged them perfectly he then stood back and examined his work, a smile crossed his face in satisfaction. Then finally he exited the room without a sound.

He made his way down the corner of Sam's street before he took out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice came from the other end.

"Hey, man. It's Gibby. Mission accomplished."

"Good. But why'd it take you this long?" Freddie tone was truly puzzled.

"Cause man, she just fell asleep like ten minutes ago!" Gibby was clearly irritated and tired. "It's like below freezing out here. I'm heading home. See you at school Monday."

He turned his phone off, not waiting for a response and continued his trek home.

Sam's phone rang telling her it was time to get up for school. Sam groaned then turned her alarm on delay and flipped back over trying to sleep as long as possible.

After about five minutes later her alarm went off once again, but this time she finally gave in to the annoying call. "Alright, fine! I'll get up." Sam yelled then turned off her alarm threw it back onto her bed.

She drug herself out of bed and straight into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, checked the water temperature before getting in.

After about ten minutes she got out and dried off. As she walked back into her room, her eyes immediately went to her desk and the gift that awaited her.

"You gotta be kidding me." She said as she made her way across the room. On her desk was what looked like a giant ham, it was wrapped like a Christmas present by a dark purple ribbon the same shade as the one before.

Sam lips were pressed into a straight line; her face was twisted with anger and disbelief that someone was in her room without her knowing. She took the note from its place within the ribbon and unrolled it. The note was just as the previous one; the letters were written in the same ornate fashion. And despite herself Sam still couldn't help but be impressed.

_Dear Sam,_

_Happy Thanksgiving, Sammy. It's a persuto ham imported from Italy just for you. I know how much you love foreign meats so here's one of the best. I hope you like it._

_P.S. I am a guy._

_Love,_

_S.A._

Sam growled, crumbled the note than threw it at some random spot on the wall. She punched her unmade bed before saying, "He was in my room? Now this is war!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you like it? Please review or I won't know. Thanks! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I know ALL of you are watching iLost My Mind tonight. Me too. Hehe. But maybe while you're waiting you could read this chapter and and maybe JUST maybe review?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

It was Christmas Eve and Carly and Sam were getting a few last minute gifts; though, Sam's mind wasn't really on the holiday gift giving like it should've have been. No, it was on the gifts she had already received.

"Ugh! It could be anyone!" The impatient blond complained as she and her best friend found their seats in the mall's food court.

Carly rolled her eyes and scoffed at the crazy blond that sat across from her. "Sam, it couldn't be _just_ anyone. Everything he's given you has been absolutely perfect; either, the boy did his homework or he already knows you really well."

Sam nodded her answer, Carly was right; all of the presents had been perfect. The thing that had Sam stumped was that to her knowledge no guy knew her that well, except for maybe one… "So who do you think it is?" Sam managed to say even though her mouth was full of barbecue and covered in sauce.

"Well, to be honest I think it might be Freddie." Carly said with laugh in her tone and smile on her face.

Freddie…This caused a sharp pain in Sam's chest; Carly had confirmed her greatest fear, though Sam was not about to let Carly win. The brunette had tried the last two years to get Sam to forgive Freddie, but what she didn't realize Sam wasn't angry, she was hurt. A hurt that was so deep Sam worried would never let her go. "Yeah, right! He had his chance and screwed up. No second chances with momma."

"Come on Sam. Can't you see how he looks at you? He is so in love with you…I've never seen anyone so in love. Sam, I think he's learned his lesson. Shouldn't you at least try and be friends again." Sam knew she was right. Really enough time had gone by for him to be forgiven but she knew when she forgave him she wouldn't couldn't let him in again be able to keep her heart safe from him. She still loved him and until she figured out how to un-love him friendship was not an option.

"You know, Sam. One thing that doesn't make sense to me is why you ignore him. I thought you'd break every bone in his body." Carly asked, truly curious as to why her best friend had acted so out of character. She thought about lying to Carly but decided, _'What's the point in lying?'_.

"Because, I spent so many years hiding my feelings by hurting him verbally and physically but after awhile I couldn't hide it anymore. But when I put myself out there and showed him how I felt he just rejects me. I was hurt so bad that no amount of insults or beatings could ever make him feel as bad as I do. It would just be a waste of energy." Wow, Carly thought. That was not the answer she expected to hear. She knew Sam was upset but that was intense. The brunette bit her bottom lip and decided not to respond. The two girls finished their lunch in silence before they continued to shop.

But what the two girls didn't realize was a certain technical producer, heard every word.

Freddie made his way swiftly out of the mall and home without being seen by either girl. Once home he ignored his mother's millions of questions about where he had been and what he'd been doing, and locked himself in his room.

Freddie knew now that the blond love of his life was gonna be even more hard to get through to. How was he going to prove his love when she was so cut off? All he knew was she was worth every bit of effort it would take.

He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he tried to figure out his new plan of action.

Just then his phone rang, which knocked him out of his train of thought. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was text from Gibby.

**From Gibby:**

**To Me:**

**Hey, man. Is everything ready for tonight?**

**To Gibby:**

**From Me:**

**Yeah, but I think I'll be delivering this one myself. Okay?**

**From: Gibby**

**To: Me**

**Yeah, sure. No problem. Have a good Christmas.**

**From: Me**

**To: Gibby**

**Thanks! You too. **

Freddie sent his respond and threw his phone on to the bed. He came to the conclusion that he had to reveal himself to Sam a lot sooner then he originally planned.

He paced his room as he tried to figure out when and how too tell Sam how he felt. As he racked his brain for the answer it finally hit him. The senior ski trip, was a few weeks and would give him enough time to plan everything and lodge would be very romantic.

Freddie needed a place to hash out his plan to finally get Sam back once and for all so he went to the only place he knew he wouldn't be disturbed.

He exited his room, thank God his mom had left for one of her countless off the wall activities she found so fun. He grabbed his jacket and an extra blanket he knew he would need.

The brown eyed boy made his way down the hallway, as he reached the widow he noticed something that he was surprised to see; the window was already cracked open. He carefully grew closer and heard something that caught him off guard. It was faint but very apparent cry. Actually, it was more of a sob.

Freddie approached the window cautiously and peered through. That's when he saw a very familiar head of long blond curly hair. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach he knew he was the reason for her tears. He had to talk to her, but knew he also had to be tactful. He couldn't just go out there throw his arms around her and expect it to end like some sappy unrealistic movie. No, he needed to take it slow and get her to open up. He'd done it before and he hoped to God he would do it again.

He sighed deeply and before he could even say a word Sam said, "Go away Fredward."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please don't hate me too much. PLEASE tell me what you think. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I'm BACK! Omg! iLost My Mind was AMAZING! Best iCarly in a long time if EVER! :D Okay, anyways here's my next chapter. It's here a little early cause I'm trying to finish this story before I go back to school. This chapter is by FAR the longest in this story so far. I hope y'all like it. Please R&R! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The two girls finished their shopping trip and headed back to the Shay's apartment. After opening up like she had Sam couldn't seem to ignore her emotions. Thoughts and feelings toward a certain brown haired, brown eyed tech-nerd had seemed to haunt her. She had to get away so once they reached the apartment Sam went straight for the fridge in search of meat.

She found a giant ham waiting for her and devoured it record time; though, the sweet and salty goodness of the meat was not enough to drown her sorrows. She needed a safe and quite place she could go and let them out.

The fire escape; it was the only place she could think of fast enough, even though it was below freezing outside she didn't really care; the cold would be a welcome distraction.

She made some lame excuse and excited the apartment before Carly could protest and closed the door behind her. Sam's stomach dropped and her heart twisted as her eyes lock on the door in front of her. Freddie's apartment door stood there as a beacon to her pain. Sam made her way down the hall toward the fire escape as she whipped the first of many tears to come from her face.

It took only seconds for Sam arrive at her destination. When she opened the window a rush of cold air hit her. She shivered from the frigid wind; though, she ignored her initial reaction and climbed over the windowsill and onto the metal platform.

She scooted herself all the way over to the black metal bars on the side of the fire escape, the stairs were to her right and the city was before her. The sun had started to set but the sky was so white with clouds she could barely tell.

The city was covered in a light dusting of snow and she could hear the faint sound of Christmas Carols from the street below. For a moment she forgot why she had even searched out this safe haven then the memories of that afternoon and all that went with them ocne again rushed back to her mind. A fresh steady stream of tears stained her beautiful peaches and cream face.

She heard the window behind her creak, an all too familiar scent filled the air around her and instantly she knew who her unexpected visitor was.

"Go away Fredward." The blond said her voice sad as she whipped her eyes with her sleeve. This surprised Freddie because he thought he hadn't made a sound.

He disregarded her request and climbed over the windowsill. He took the blanket in his hands and wrapped it around Sam's small frame. To his surprise she accepted it but still refused to look at him. He knew that she was not going to make this easy but that's one of the reasons he loved her; she always kept him on his toes.

"How did you know it was me?" Freddie secretly prayed that she would say something and not just blow him off this time.

Sam laughed at his question. It sounded so dediculous to her. She would know his in a sea of people. "We're the only two people crazy enough to come out here in the middle of winter. And you've worn the same cologne since we were thirteen, I'd know it anywhere."

Freddie's heart jumped in elation. She knew what kind of cologne he wore. He couldn't help but inwardly giggle; though he knew he had to push those thoughts to the back of his head. He needed to make sure not to scare her away.

"So why you out here?" He said as he set himself next to her on the cold metal beneath them

Sam resolutely raised her head and unashamedly whipped the tears from her face then looked at Freddie. "Why do you care?"

He felt as though he'd been shot. Her words hurt more than a red hot dagger to the heart. Freddie had always cared about her even when he didn't think so. He'd do anything for her if only could get her to see that. "Sam I've always cared about you."

She rolled her eyes and stayed silent waiting for him to make the next move. Sam was not about to make this easy on him, not a chance.

"Sam I…" He paused and searched for the right words to say. "I miss my best friend. I miss how she called me on my crap and always said what was on her mind. Her obsession with meat and well…everything. Do you know if I'll ever see her again?"

Despite herself Sam cracked a smile, a real smil at Freddie's coy yet thinly veiled attempt to get Sam to open up but she was not about to let him in that easy. She recovered and the smile disappear faster then it had appeared. "What do you want from me Fredward?"

"I just want my best friend back." He gently placed his hand on her blanket covered shoulder but she immediately shrugged it off. "Sam I…I wish I knew what to say to show how sorry I am. Please just give me another chance." Desperation was definite in his voice and his eyes.

Sam once again stared out at the city below. The sun had finally set, only a whisper of light on the horizon. The white twinkle lights signifying the Christmas season lined the city streets. The glow made the ordinary city look truly magical.

As she took in the view of the winter wonderland blow; she tried to figure out her response to this declaration of friendship. Could she really trust him again…?

"Honestly Freddie, I need time to think." She decisively got up, gave him back the blanket and before he could even think she was gone.

The conversation had gone better than he expected. He stared out over the city just as a fresh sheet of snow started to fall he began to plan out his course of action to get Sam back once and for all.

Later that night, Sam was in Carly's room as her best friend watched some black and white Christmas movie.

Sam decided to spend the holidays with Carly and Spencer, since her mom decided to spend the holidays in Hawaii with her latest boyfriend. That was fine by Sam; she usually spent Christmas with Carly and Spence anyways.

There was only one problem though if she wanted to spend the holidays with the Shay's, that meant she had to spend it with the Benson's too. _'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time.'_ She thought to herself.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought long and hard over the pros and cons of this decision. The conversation she had had with Freddie wasn't as gut wrenchingly bad as she originally thought it would be.

She had to talk to Carly about this. She's the only one that could help her. "Carls?"

"Hmm?" Carly said as she watched the movie.

"Can we talk?" This caught Carly's attention. She looked at her friend, concern written all over her face and immediately turned off the TV.

Carly sat up in the bed and turned her whole torso so she was face to face with Sam. "What's wrong?"

"Freddie and I…talked today." Sam looked away her voice low and uncharacteristically shy.

Carly's face light up like the Christmas tree down the stairs. "**What?** When? What happened? Tell me _everything!_" To say the brunette was excited at this news would be the very definition of an understatement.

"Well…he told me he misses me and wants to be friends again." Sam's nerves started to overtake as she waited for Carly's response.

"Aw! And? What did you say?" Carly squealed as she tried to get more information out of the blond.

Sam sighed ruefully and said, "I told him I had to think about it. I mean after everything I can't just let him back in like nothings happened."

"Yeah, I get it. But if you really are thinking about it I think you should give him another chance. At least try and be friends. I know it hard but it's obvious he's really sorry Sam." Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam felt in her gut that Freddie was being truly genuine in his plea and she would be lying big time if she said she didn't miss him too.

"Sam, I know you miss him too. You should at least give him a chance. I hate seeing you so sad and depressed all the time. I just want you to be happy." This statement caused Sam to tear up. She knew how much this hurt her but she didn't realize that this didn't just hurt her.

She hugged her best friend tight. The feeling of guilt wrenched her stomach. "I'm sorry Carls. I didn't realize how much this was hurting you too."

"It's okay Sam. I just want you to be happy and I think that Freddie **is** what makes you happy. Please just give him a chance." She pleaded with Sam. Carly was worried that if her best friend stayed this way for much longer she'd never get out of it.

Sam sighed deeply, as she seriously considered what her best friend and love of her life had asked of her. She reluctantly made her decision. "Okay, I'll try and let him in but the first sign of anything he's out."

Carly nodded her head while she tried to conceal her pure happiness.

"Oh crap." Sam said. "I didn't get Freddie a present. If I'm supposed to be giving him a chance how am I gonna do that without a Christmas present for him?" Sam freaked out, and yet again uncharacteristically so. Though Carly had started to get use to the crazy random changes in Sam over the passed two years.

"Sam, calm down. I always get a few back up gifts just in case. Here," Carly handed her what looked like a gift card. "it's a twenty dollar peartunes gift card."

"Thanks Carls. What would I do without ya?" Carly cutely shrugged and the two went back to their movie; though Sam's mind was a million miles away. Or maybe it was just down the stairs and across the hall…

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I won't know useless you review. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I've got a new update for you! I hope you like it.**

**Okay, I have to tell you something before you read this chapter. It might be a while before I can update like a few months and I'm SO sorry. I start school next week and once school starts I'll have like no time to write. I really apologize for that. I'm going to try and finish this story but I really don't know how much work I'll have to do before I actually start the class. Again I'm REALLY sorry.**

**Oh and I also apologize for the fact that my grammar in the last chapter sucked! I'm gonna try and read over it and fix it. Okay, enough about that on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Sam was fast asleep when Carly thought it would be a good idea to wake her. "Sam! It's time to get up. Everyone's here for Christmas."

The groggy blond just groaned her displeasure and turned over. "**Sam!** Get up and get dressed _now!_"

Sam was a stubborn girl but she knew Carly was too. Sam also knew Carly wasn't about to let this go so she decided to just give in and get up. Once up she automatically grabbed her cloths and stumbled into the bathroom. Five minutes later she was dress and ready for the day. Still half asleep she walked down the stairs where Carly directed her to the kitchen for a tray of freshly cooked bacon waited for her.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." said a sweet yet unsure voice that always seemed to bring butterflies to her stomach. Stupid Fredward…

Sam held up her hand up to shush him then devoured the bacon. She instantly felt better.

"Merry Christmas…Fredweird." Freddie couldn't help but smile at the familiar nickname and tone in her voice. Slowly but surely his Sam was coming back to him. He just had to make sure not to screw it up.

Every head in the room turned to her in shock. Even Carly was taken aback by the statement. Freddie noticed the awkward tension in the room rise so he said, "Sam and I had a little talk and we've decided to try and be friends again. Okay?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Sam said with distain. She hated all the attention for something that's no one's business other them her and Freddie's.

"Well…who's ready to open presents?" Carly chimed in then looked around the room awkwardly. The silence so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Presents!" Spencer cried with childlike excitement, his silliness was the only thing to finally break the tension and put everyone at ease.

Freddie's eyes were still locked on Sam. This made her feel naked, as if he could see straight through to her soul. She hated that he had the power to make her feel so vulnerable, weak and scared.

Second and third thoughts of regret consumed Sam's mind as she felt like the room was somehow smaller as fear gripped her and she grew antsy. Freddie could see her whole thought process in her eyes so he knew he had to act fast or he'd may never see this side of Sam again so he acted fast and grabbed her present from under the tree.

"This is for you. I hope you like." He held out a small red bag with while snowflakes on it and topped with white tissue paper to her.

Sam smiled and carefully accepted the gift then ripped into it like a little kid. Freddie laughed; his heart was warmed with the knowledge that Sam had finally let her guard down if only for a moment.

Sam's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw what he had gotten her. "Do you like it?" He was so nervous. The adrenalin made his heart beat so fast he thought it just might pound its way out of his chest.

"Are you kidding?" Sam exclaimed. She could hardly believe what was in her hands. Two tickets to the MMA championship fight that would be on her birthday, along with a pair of VIP passes.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you." Sam did something that not only surprised everyone in the room but herself as well. She wrapped Freddie in a tight hug.

Freddie thought he was gonna melt into a puddle on the floor. The ecstasy of the hug was almost more than either could take and neither wanted it to end. But as soon as it started the hug was over.

Sam felt fear once again wash over her. This was what she was afraid of; she knew that if she let him in even a little bit her walls would disappear altogether.

Freddie could see the fear in her deep blue eyes. He couldn't stand to see her like that he knew he had to say something. "You're welcome it's nothing. I called Jackson Colt and he hooked me up. I got them hoping that we could go together. You know, as friends?"

The words tasted bitter and foreign on his lips. He felt like he betrayed his heart as he spoke but he knew the only way to Sam's heart was friendship.

Sam and Freddie broke the deep eye contact they had and everyone opened all their other gifts. Freddie opened his from Sam, she was embarrassed at the fact that it was obviously not up to par with his gift for her. Freddie tried to explain that that didn't matter to him and he loved his gift. Sam still beat herself up though.

"Sam," Carly said with a purple box wrapped in a gold ribbon in her hands. "The last one is yours." The blond took this gift from her best friend; confusion clearly written on her face.

"Who's it from?" Freddie said, with a hidden smirk on his lips. He sat on the Shay's couch next to the crazy blond love of his life. She had not only hugged him in the past hour but insulted him, it was a quick crazy mom jab, and let him sit next to her. He felt like he was in heaven.

Sam read the tag on the box; which said:

_To: Sam_

_From: S.A_

It was written in an all too familiar calligraphy.

Sam audibly groaned. "It's from my secret admirer." The venom in Sam's voice was almost enough to make Freddie laugh. Because he knew that for once she was angry at him and she didn't even know it.

She slid the ribbon off and the tore the beautiful wrapping paper. It revealed a white hat box; which, she also opened. Inside what yet another box, though this time it was a black velvet rectangle she gently took it out.

Freddie held his breath as she opened the black box.

"Oh my God!" Carly said as she stood behind Sam and took in the sight before the girls.

It was a three karat; heart shaped deep blue sapphire on a white gold chain. It was breath taking. Then she noticed a note tapped in the inside of the lid. She took it out and opened it.

_Dear Sam,_

_Merry Christmas, I hope you like it. I had been trying to figure out what to get you and when I saw this I knew it was perfect. But please be careful with it. It's my heart you have there._

_Love,_

_S.A_

"Oh my gosh Sam, that's gorgeous. Your secret admirer got that for you? Wow that _is_ impressive."

All she could do was nod her head as her mouth hung open in shock. _'Whoa, who would spend that much on me?'_ Sam thought to herself. Then she shook her head knocking that thought of acceptance out of her mind.

"Who does he think he is? Like some necklace is gonna get to me. I'm Sam Puckett not some princess. Please." She said weakly and both Carly and Freddie could see this guy had definitely stated to make his way in.

Freddie now knew that the stage was set and all that was left is to tell her who he really is. God, he hoped she wouldn't break his leg.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know by clicking the review button! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! This is my last update for awhile! I really don't know how much time I'll have after classes start. So here it is. You guys are the BEST! Thank you SO much for understanding about school. I was so worried y'all would be mad. Please enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

"I'm Carly!" The sassy brunette introduced herself excitedly.

"And I'm Sam!" The blond ball of energy jumped in.

"And this is…" The two girls demonstratively said. Then Sam pressed a button on her famous blue remote. "**iCarly's New Years Eve Spectacular!**"

The crowd went wild as Freddie panned the camera back; which revealed a roof top New Years Eve Party. Nicely dressed teenagers waved to the camera whiles others danced to the loud club music that played in the back ground. At one end of the dance floor stood a DJ booth. Gibby had volunteered for the job of DJ; surprisingly it fit him quite well.

"As you can see this isn't the iCarly studio. In fact we're on the roof of Bushwell Plaza to usher the New Year in _iCarly style_!" Carly said, in her overly excited host voice.

"Yeah baby! Woo!" Sam chimed in and pumped her fist in air. Freddie couldn't hide his smile. Ever since Christmas Day Sam had become more and more like her old self. She even started to insult him again.

"We'll be right here to bring in the New Year. Then after midnight we'll signing off. Throughout the show there will be a live chat on the giant screen!" Carly continued then pointed to the eighty inch plasma screen hung about their heads.

The brunette had on a tight strapless maroon dress with sweetheart neckline that fell about three inches above her knee. She also had on a pair of gray heels with a bit of a platform; they made her legs look longer than usual.

Sam jumped in continuing the commentary. "You guys will be able to send your shout outs all night. Just log onto then go the chat part of the site and start typin."

Sam's smile radiated through the camera this made Freddie's heart beat fast. He didn't know what it was but he could have sworn her eyes were even more blue than usual.

The radiant blond wore a simple black classic a-line dress with a pair of lace open-toe ankle boots. But what made her stand out even more then before was the necklace that delicately hung around her neck.

She had refused to take it off ever since that morning; even though she insisted that she hated this guy and had every intention of knocking his nuts off the second she found out who he was. But everyone, Sam included knew this guy had definitely made his mark on the heart of the blond headed demon.

Even though this new guy had divided Sam's affections she often found her stealing glances at a curtain brown haired nerd. This made her wonder…what if? Nah it couldn't be, could it? The '_what ifs'_ lead Sam to ask herself, what she'd do if it did turned out to be Freddie; would she be happy, angry, betrayed…scared?

Freddie knew he didn't have much time; he had to show himself to Sam and soon but he didn't know just how to do it. He had finally figured out the when though.

The senior class ski trip would be the perfect setting to show Sam his true colors. Her love for the snow and cold made it an easy to decision.

He had been to this resort a few years earlier with his mom. He had already picked the perfect place to tell her to meet him but what to do once she was there had him stumped. He guessed that he wouldn't know what to say until the moment arrived and this scared the crap out of him but the fear of a future without her in his life scared him even more.

He knew she was worth all this stress and nervousness but he would be a liar if he said he didn't think about throwing in the towel a million times a day. But then those eyes that haunted his dreams always brought him back from the edge and no one not even his own fears would stand in his way.

Hours went by with skits, bits and funny quips that made the iCarly gang so famous. The webcast had gone according to plan that is until about ten minutes to midnight.

The power surged and the lights went out; which caused some people to scream while others looked around the pitch-black dark of the roof in confusion. As quickly as they went out the lights came back on.

Everyone looked around at each other the sound of loud murmurs filled the air. Then all eyes flipped to the eighty inch monitor that hung high over their heads.

The screen at first was fuzzy and distorted then a black silhouette of some guy came on the screen.

"Hey Sam, happy New Year. It's me, your secret admirer. Sorry I don't have a gift for you this time but I plan on making that up to you soon. See you on the slopes." He said then signed off. He had used a voice distorter to further disguise himself from everyone; though, Freddie couldn't bring himself to disguise the smirk on his face. He silently congratulated himself on his own genius.

Carly became frantic and turned to Freddie. "Can you track him?"

Her question knocked him out of his self-congratulations and quickly ran to his computer and typed a few things. He was an impressive actor as he pretended to desperately want know who this guy was.

Gibby watched the scene in amusement from the dimly lit DJ booth. He was the only one who understood just how perfectly Freddie played his part.

"Well?" Carly hurriedly asked her voice reeked of desperation as her arms flailed in the air. Freddie shook his head in defeat.

"Ugh!" The brunette cried in frustration.

This whole time though Sam stood frozen. Her emotions changed second to second. Anger and rage were clearly written all over her face not so deep down a bit of girlish happiness grew inside of her. Sam hid it well; no one could seem to look passed the fire in her eyes.

That is except Freddie; once he finally looked at Sam in her frozen state. He smirked, and chuckled quietly to himself he knew he had made the right move.

All the sudden it hit Carly that they were still on the air and midnight was only seconds away. "Freddie, it's almost midnight." She waved her hands hurriedly to signal for the technical producer to jump into action.

He brought the camera to its normal position. "Well, it's almost midnight guys!" Carly decided it would be best to change the subject. She knew the fans would be buzzing enough and it would be best to defuse to situation as much as possible and the fact that midnight was only seconds away made her decision that much easier. She turned and pointed to the giant screen which showed a count that read thirteen seconds.

Freddie held the camera on the countdown as Carly and the rest of the crowed of teenagers chanted. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! **Happy New Year!**"

People cheered and celebrated with kisses, hugs and all kinds of merriment. Carly kissed her new flavor-of-the-week boyfriend Josh. His arm was still around her when she did her sign off. "Well, guys that's it for the iCarly! Happy New Year!"

This whole time Sam was still frozen in her conflicting emotions. She hoped to God she was wrong about whom this guy really was and yet she hoped she wasn't. All she knew was that either outcome terrified her.

But what Sam didn't know was a brown hair brown eyed tech-nerd was just as freaked out as she was.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I won't know unless you review. Have a blessed weekend! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! It's me. Surprised? Lol. I hope you guys like this chapter. After this is only one more chapter left! I know sad but I bet you'll be happy to see how this all turns out. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

The next month seemed to go by at a snail's pace for Sam. The ski trip inched closer and closer until she found herself on the bus along with Carly, Gibby, Freddie, and apparently the guy who had divided her heart.

Sam's eyes darted from one side of the bus to the other. It was disconcerting for her to say the least, at the thought that the first guy in two years to take her mind off of Freddie was in such close quarters with her. He could look straight into her eyes and she would never even know. It made her skin crawl and yet butterflies still welled up in her stomach.

Freddie watched her from two seats over as he tried to seem busy. The irony did not escape him as he watched the woman he loved desperately search for someone who was actually him.

His whole body ached to hold her. He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her and just say, _'It's okay. It's me. I love you…'_ but he knew the time still wasn't right.

The ride to the ski lodge was about four hours. A fresh snow began to fall as they drove and became heavier once they arrived at their destination.

The sight before them was a picturesque log cabin. Everyone grabbed their own bags except for Sam of course and shuffled into the warmth of the resort.

As they settled in, the snow started to fall harder. The news reported that a freak snow storm had popped up; which meant no skiing or snowboarding for anyone.

The hours ticked by and Sam was still wide awake. She sat all alone in front of an open fire in the main room of the lodge. She was wrapped in a red blanket that she found in her and Carly's room.

The room was stony as Sam took a sip of her hot chocolate that the night cook had made for her. She stared through the window that was across from her. All she could see was blackness; though, she could hear the blizzard rage around her. This made her feel so small and glad she was warm and safe.

Safe…that was a word she had very rarely used to describe herself. So rare in fact that she would have to think long and hard to find of another moment.

The beautiful blond was lost in thought when she heard a voice softly call her name. "Sam? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question Benson." Instead of the distain that Freddie was so use to hearing with his last name he heard a void. The void he heard was numbness that had over taken her in the previous month. Sam had been through so many emotions that she seemed to feel them all of them at once and yet nothing at all. It was maddening at times.

The brown eyed boy carefully sat across from her so he could look into those eyes that he loved so much but be far enough away not to scare her. He wore a pair of dark blue plaid pajama pants and grey long sleeved shirt.

"What ya thinkin about?" Freddie asked casually he silently hoped he was right.

Sam sighed. She debated whether or not to open up to him after all he was a big part of her anguish. She absentmindedly reached for delicate necklace that still hung from her neck.

Sam averted her eyes from Freddie's then stared at some random spot on the wall. "What if this guy is just messing with me? You know trying to get me back for something horrible I've done to him. I mean you're not the only person I've terrorized over the years."

Freddie felt guilt at her words. He could hear the real fear in her tone. He had to say something, but he had to be careful not to give himself away. "Sam, I don't think someone who didn't really care about you would buy you a necklace like that?"

The blond shook her head in agreement then bit her lip thoughtfully. "I guess…I don't know. Every time I've put myself out there I've been really burned."

Her words felt like a dagger to Freddie's heart. He moved from his seat to sit right in front of her. She reluctantly looked at him then waited for him to speak. "Sam, I know you're scared but you deserve to be happy. I know I'm to blame for what you're feeling but I think you shouldn't cut yourself off to someone who obviously cares about you."

"It's not just you Fredward, it's every guy I've ever dated. They either just used me to get to Carly or are too afraid of me to give me a real shot." Sam said with a realness that unnerved Freddie slightly.

Freddie placed his hand on top of Sam's that she carelessly laid next to her. "Wait, what about that guy Pete? He really liked you but he moved so you two broke up."

She took in a sharp breath and said, "Yeah, but we were basically over anyways. He didn't want a girlfriend anymore so even if he hadn't moved we would've broken up anyways."

Freddie felt like he had hit a wall in their conversation but he wasn't about to give up that easy. "Sam, give this guy a chance. I have a feeling that he's the real deal." He squeezed her hand lightly to emphasize the conviction of his belief.

Sam didn't move, react or even seem to realize Freddie was even in the room. A silent tear fell from her face; this caused her to come to life. She quickly whipped the tear away then stood up. "I just don't know. Thanks for the talk Fredward. I'm going to bed. Night."

Freddie wanted to say something to try and make her stay but decided against it. He knew Sam better than anyone and when she's done talking you shouldn't press the issues. "Okay, goodnight Sam."

Freddie looked forlornly at the place where the blond had sat. It almost seemed impossible to him but once she was out of eyesight he already missed her. He knew then and there that a life without her wasn't an option.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please review and let me know. I won't know what you think unless you tell me. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I have another surprise for you... This ISN'T that last chapter! It was going to be but it felt better in two parts! I hope you like it.**

**Oh and how much did y'all LOVE iDate Sam and Freddie? And OMG! iCan't Take It it only a few hours away! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

As the sun rose the blizzard came to an end; everyone was thrilled to see that their trip wasn't all for nothing, to say the least.

They decided to enjoy the fresh layer of snow by skiing, snowboarding and Sam's favorite, snow ball fights. Laughter filled the air; which, made the snow covered mountains even more breath taking.

For the first time in almost two years Sam finally had fun, real fun. She found a place where her thoughts of Freddie didn't haunt her every waking moment or confusion over her _'secret admire'_ whom she didn't even know at all.

No, she was finally in a place where she could escape and be her old self for at least a little awhile. It felt so good for once to feel like she could just let go.

The group of seniors sat at a long dinner table; the room filled with loud nonsensical chatter.

Sam sat next to Carly with Freddie across from her. The girls talked about random stuff that only the two of them understood. It really was like old times and Freddie couldn't help but feel like he was to thank for it; though, at the same time he couldn't find pride in it for he knew it his fault in the first place.

Freddie pretended to eat his dinner as he would steal glances at the lively blonde and couldn't seem to hide smile as he began to stare. Neither girl noticed it stolen glances as they continued to laugh and carry on.

Just then his phone vibrated; which knocked him from his train of thought and he discreetly looked at the message.

**From Gibby:**

**It's done. Everything's set up for tonight. Good luck man.**

Freddie didn't respond but a soft smile grew briefly on his face. He looked up from his phone and the two girls still didn't even notice he was in the room.

Once Gibby finally joined the group they decided to hang out in the sitting room where only the night before Sam and Freddie had the best conversation the two had ever shared.

It was like a secret joke between the two. They would make eye contact throughout the whole night; which would cause them to burst into fits of laughter.

This made everyone eye them suspiciously and question them. They blew off all the questions and continue the giggle fest until the laughter would eventually die off. Then without warning, it would start up again.

Neither Sam nor Freddie knew what was so funny but it was nice to feel like they were really friends again. No more awkward glances or fear of their own feels. All the drama just seemed to melt away for the time being and now they were just themselves. Freddie knew it wouldn't last though. As the clock approached ten he knew Carly wouldn't stay up much longer and Sam would leave with her.

The room grew comfortably quiet and Carly felt it was time for sleep. "Okay, guys. It's been fun but I'm falling asleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." She got up from her set then turned to Sam. "Hey Sam, you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll hang out here a little bit longer." Freddie panicked Sam had to go to her room. How would he get her to leave without sounding like he was trying to get rid of her?

Then it hit him. "Well, actually I'm feeling really tired myself. I think I'll go to bed too. Night Gibbs. Night Carly. Night Sam."

With that Freddie headed up the stairs; he was quite proud of his quick thinking. He knew Sam well enough to know that she wouldn't last long with only Gibby for company. And he was right, for as he reached his room he heard Sam and Carly's voices. He smirked to himself as he walked into his room; though, he couldn't fight the butterflies that were forming in his stomach. Tonight would make or break the rest of his life.

As Sam and Carly entered their room they were taken aback by the sight that awaited them.

A big white rectangular box was neatly placed at the foot of Sam's bed. It was wrapped with a ribbon in that very shade of purple that sent a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Sam swiftly made her way across the room, her eyes fixated on the package; nerves rose inside her this made her hesitate ever so slightly. Even though her best friend didn't notice the hesitation Sam was still ashamed of herself.

Over the last few days of her life Sam had finally felt like her old self again and she was not about to lose it. She had let fear rule her for so long and she was done letting her own fear drive her

She gritted her teeth and mustered up the strength to ignore those fears long enough to open the box that awaited her.

The box at closer examination had another rolled up note attached to it.

_Sam,_

_Please meet me at the back porch that overlooks the frozen lake at midnight._

_Love,_

_S.A._

Despite herself Sam smiled at the note but slowly the reality of what it said sank in. She would finally know who this guy really was.

Her feelings were still so torn over what to do if her _'secret admirer'_ turned out to be Freddie or someone else. She wanted nothing more than for him to turn out to be the one her heart already belongs; though, at the same time every ounce of her being trembled in fear at the prospect.

She sighed out all her emotions then threw the note on the bed in frustration. She resolutely slid the ribbon off the rectangular box and opened it.

This revealed a bouquet of long stemmed red roses. The cliché of red roses was not lost on her but the fact that one man was so willing to go to such lengths to win her heart made her feel special for the first time in her life.

She noticed another note that was rolled around one of the rose stems. She slid the paper off of the flower stems and began to read.

_There are eleven real roses in this box and one __plastic __rose. I'll love you till all twelve die._

Wow, that might have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever said written or thought about her…

Two hours later Sam was seated on her bed and stared at some random spot on the wall while Carly applied her make-up. Sam had been too distracted to put up any kind of fight with Carly about the make-up but secretly she didn't mind as much as she used to anyways.

Carly had gone easy on the make-up. It was only enough to enhance what was already there. The chocolate brown eye-shadow, a light shade of pink lip gloss and a little bit of black mascara; all of which was water proof made her look even more beautiful than usual.

"All done." Carly announced as she moved to let Sam to see her reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall across from her.

The girl that stared back at Sam seemed to be a total stranger; though strangely the make-up had nothing to do with this. It was the emotion that she could see in her own eyes.

Fear, there was no way around it. Fear was written all over her face and in her eyes. It was disconcerting to say the least; she couldn't take it anymore so she looked away.

Carly saw this scene but decided not to say anything because she knew Sam might rethink this whole thing for the millionth time.

"It's almost time." Carly said. Sam looked at the clock; which read, eleven fifty-six.

Everything suddenly became real for Sam; her heart started to beat faster and she suddenly became very aware of her own breathing.

She stopped herself mid freak-out and determined to beat this fear she stood up from the bed and grabbed her black leather jacket from the chair next to her.

She turned back to the mirror she had avoided earlier and examined herself. The plum colored sequence tank that she stole from Carly looked perfect under the dark leather. She also wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a pair of black flat knee high suede boots. She looked hot she had to admit but the fact that the next few minutes of her life would change everything made her feel self-conscious.

She knew she didn't want to be the same as she had for the last few years of her life. These last two years had been her own personal hell and she wasn't going back. Sam knew that she could either stay the same and stand the poor guy up or take the leap of faith once and for all.

Her decision was made when her eyes landed on the blue stone the hung from her neck. She had to at least give him a shot he had done so much for her and she didn't even know his name.

"You ready?" Carly asked her. She spun around on her heel and sighed loudly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam tried her best to smile; though, it came out half-hearted Carly returned it nonetheless.

The brunette wrapped her best friend in a hug. "You can do this Sam. You just have to do it. Don't talk yourself out of this, okay?"

Carly pulled away from the blonde and gave her a reassuring smile. Sam smiled back and nodded her head.

"Well, here goes everything." Sam said as she walked out the hotel room door and closed it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? Review or I won't know and that will make me sad.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello y'all! Okay, I am SO sorry this took a week and a half to get to you but this is the conclusion to my story. I hope you love as much as I loved writing it. Thanks to manic221 for all of his help and ideas along the way. I REALLY couldn't have done it without him. :)**

**Now I'll stop typing so you can read. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Sam took her time as she made her way to the rendezvous that would change her life forever.

The closer she got to the glass double doors her heart began to beat harder and harder. As she passed the sitting room where only hours prior she had sat with her friends and laughed like she didn't have a care in the world.

She longed to turn back the clock and stay in that state of bliss forever; though, she knew it was impossible and the time had finally come to stand up and embrace whatever future lay out for her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she arrived at the double door. She reached out in front of her for the doorknob; though, she hesitated momentarily.

"Sam, your former self would kick your butt for being such a girl. Just suck it up and open the freaking door." She couched herself, in a harsh whisper. She let out a deep breath then turned the knob.

She slowly creped her way onto the dark wooden porch even though it was after midnight the snow laced landscape in front of her glowed. The cloudless night sky allowed the moon and stars to shine their light; which, illuminated the cold winter night.

Sam made her way to the railing on the far side of the dark porch. She had a perfect view of the frozen lake where the joy of the people who had lined the ice only an hour earlier still hung in the air.

Suddenly the area around her became bright and for a split second she wondered what was going on; though as quickly as the question had formed in her mind she had her answer.

She refused to turn around for she knew when she did there was no going back. The moment had finally come but she still wondered if she was truly ready.

She could hear footsteps on the wooden planks behind her as the person made their way closer to her. The veil had been ripped in her mind as she smelled a sent that was his calling card.

Sam's body language changed and Freddie stopped in mid stride; he knew she knew that he was her _'secret admirer'_ and there was a real change she would run.

Sam wanted nothing more than to runaway. Every ounce of her body told her too but for some unknown reason her feet were nailed to the wooden floor beneath her. She gripped the railing of the porch to steady herself while she tried to not pass out from all the stress.

Freddie watched the whole scene and began to move towards her once again; though this time even slower than before. In his hands were balled up into fist as he fought the urge to rush up to her and throw his arms around her.

Sam's body shook from the adrenalin of the fear and anticipation of the moment. She knew he was right behind her, she could feel his breath on the nap of her neck the warmth sent shivers down her spine. Half of her wanted to spin around and throw her arms around him while the other half wanted to runaway like she had that night two years prior that felt like a lifetime ago.

Sam remained still as Freddie hovered only inches away from her. His body ached to hold her and he decided that that's what he was going to do.

He wrapped his arms around her like he had envisioned so many times. She fit so perfectly in his arms even more so then he ever thought.

Out of pure desire and delight of the moment he said, "Sam…" His voice sounded like he was in pain.

The passion of the moment caused him to once again speak. "Sam, please…" His voice as deep and sexy it broke Sam's heart to hear the pain and desperation.

"Please let me in." He paused to catch his breath. "I know I screwed up and I don't deserve it but I need you in my life. Please…" As he spoke the silent tears that she had become so accustomed to slowly streamed down her face.

Freddie held her close nuzzled his cheek against her golden hair and moment of passion he kissed the crook of her neck.

Sam had fought with herself the whole time his arms enclosed around her but when his lips made contact with her neck all of her inhibitions disappeared.

Sam spun around and buried her head in the crook of his. When she finally looked up at Freddie the look in her eyes confused him. Where fear had reigned for so long sorrow replaced it along with shame and regret.

"I'm so sorry Freddie. I've been pushing you away for so long and it was just because I loved you even after you rejected me. I hoped if I kept you at arm's length that would change but it never did. I want to let you in but I still don't know if I can…" Sam voice was low yet manic and confusion was definitely evident.

Freddie stepped even closer the blonde and deepened their embrace by pulling her to him. "Sam…I love you and I knew it from the second I knew I had lost you. I didn't realize that you had become my best friend until you were gone. I know this is scary for you but I don't want live without you ever again. Please don't make me."

The conviction and passion of the moment caused him to become braver then he ever thought possible. He leaned forward and kissed her.

He poured every ounce of emotion he had ever felt toward her into it. As their lips moved in perfect sync every memory he had of her played in fast-forward.

It all paled in comparison and in the end exploded into a supernova as the past no longer mattered and both lived in the moment of their everlasting kiss.

Sam kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her. At points even more so, reason being she had dreamt about him a great deal longer then he had of her.

For the first time in Sam's life she felt whole; he completed her and she would never let that go ever again.

Once both were in dire need of oxygen, the two pulled away with reluctance as if either thought they would wake up any moment and this perfect moment in time would be nothing more than a dream.

When the two finally separated and stared deep into each other's eyes everything became quiet and peaceful. The two had found contentment for the first time in each of their lives. They both at one point or another never ever imagined they would find true happiness together but in that moment both knew they would never find it anywhere else.

Freddie gently pushed a piece of Sam's hair behind ear then cupped the left side of her face he leaned in and the two shared another kiss; though this one was much more tender and sweet. It also didn't last nearly as long as the previous one but it was just as meaningful. The second kiss seemed to solidified the love between them and cast all residual doubt in both of them that this was all a dream.

After the short kiss came to an end they shared a deep hug. Sam leaned her head on Freddie's chest as he rested his head on the top her's. "Don't ever let me go." Sam breathed out before she could stop herself.

This statement brought a small smile to his face. "I won't." Then placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her head. "I promise."

****The End****

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like the ending? I hope it lived up to what you wanted. Thanks guys! Please review and let me know what you thought. :D<br>**


End file.
